yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Becasita
Case Topper Set gallery Hi. How do you write a Set Gallery for a Case Topper card? Code of the Duelist: Giant Edition There are previous sets of those, but they still use the old code, so I want to know if there is a way to write it down in the new format, because the card is SR, but also a Case Topper, so it has to have the KR-SR-UE-CT extension and show (CT) for rarity like the previous ones. --Erdvilla (talk • ) 23:16, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi! You could do it like: But that wouldn't display exactly as you'd wish and wouldn't be pretty. I shall update the gallery module to accommodate for this kind of galleries when I have more time. And we should really think of a better way to handle those galleries. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:31, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::But at least it gives the file the correct extensions, and doesn't look ugly, so it'll do until you can make that update. --Erdvilla (talk • ) 14:16, October 3, 2017 (UTC) DP18 Image templates Could you please fix (or add) the Templates for the DP18 Images? I am uploading the set now, and seems the Template is missing because all end up with red text in where they should display the links to the Set and print. Example: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:RedEyesBDragon-DP18-KR-ScR-UE.png --Erdvilla (talk • ) 16:06, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Added! Thanks, keep it up! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:42, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Link Summoning...? I just discovered Skulldeat, the Chained Dracoserpent. After taking a look at it, I'm a bit confused. It's a Link 4, which I don't mind. But it gains effects depending on how many monsters it was Link Summoned with. This is what's confusing me. I thought that in order to Link Summon a monster, you needed the exact same number of monsters as its Link Rating(You can also use Link Monsters as multiple Link Materials equal to their Link Rating). My question is if Link 4 monsters like Borreload Dragon, Firewall Dragon, and Skulldeat really can be Link Summoned with less than 4 monsters. If you can actually summon things like this with just a Gofu the Vague Shadow, then that's just absurd.Surfinbird42 (talk • ) 14:13, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :Hello there. Well, that's the way it is. I guess you replied to your own question. You can indeed use Link Monsters as "multiple" materials. But don't forget that in order to Summon that first Link Monster, you had to use multiple monsters for it. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:39, October 13, 2017 (UTC) So the scenario I described CAN happen. Thanks. It can be hard to realize that there are differences between YGOPro and the real-life card game. And I will say that since Gofu IS a 1-card Firewall, Borreload, Decode Talker or whatever, I wouldn't be surprised if it got Limited in the TCG too.Surfinbird42 (talk • ) 02:06, October 14, 2017 (UTC) :Wait. If a Link Monster says it needs 3+ monsters: you still need to use 3 or more monsters, regardless. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:01, October 14, 2017 (UTC) RE:Warning Do what —This unsigned comment was made by Mohamed13 (talk • ) 15:40, October 14, 2017‎ (UTC) That 5Ds Airdate Vandal Just so you're aware, that vandal has done similar edits on other wikis. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 20:53, October 14, 2017 (UTC) List of shelled monsters and the card rulings of Collected Power and Tailor of the Fickle They are subjects without any relationship, but they're causing a confusion in my head for a while and no one answered me. First, i was wandering in some FMR when i found a monster lore that linked this list http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Shell. Is there similar lists which explains the monsters from FMR that can be equipped with another equip spell cards?If not, cna i create one? And if yes, how can i do it? I searched and i didn't find anything. Now, about the Collected Power and Tailor of the Fickle Rulings Say for example, i have 1 "Destiny HERO - Plasma" and 1 "Relinquished" under my control and 1 of them is already equipped with a monster: can i use the Collected Power of Tailor of the Fickle to switch the monster being used as a Equip to the other monster? I know this is kinda noob from me to ask this, but the rulings won't explain this part of the rulings. --OnePiece (talk • ) 14:40, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :From Card Rulings:Collected Power#cite_note-OutofDate-1: "monsters treated as Equip Cards (except Union monsters equipped by their own effects) cannot have their equip target changed.". So no, you cannot. :As for the video game stuff, I'm not into it, so I can't give you an answer. I will point this to someone else. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:22, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Japanese strategy cards That was a major blunder on my part. I directed it to the wrong link. 1exodiafan1 (talk • ) 20:13, October 18, 2017 (UTC)1exodiafan1 Replay:Image naming again Hi. It is not like that I ignored your demand before. I just do not know how to change the extension name from PNG to png. Since Windows always deems them to be the same extension, and every time I try to rename my images' extension to png, it does not allow me.--Luma.dash (talk • ) 17:39, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :I assume you're talking about the method? If this is the case, then I'll try uploading through it from now and on.--Luma.dash (talk • ) 17:50, October 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Through the Visual Editor and sometimes the source editor's upload modules.--Luma.dash (talk • ) 18:36, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know that it is not always ideal to write in the Visual Editor (since it sometimes gives a side-effect), although it has some advantages. But even then, I usually check up with the source-editor that is built in it in order to eliminate such effects. :::But, do you guys enforce a rule that says you must not use this editor, or that you just advise against it? I just do not want to step onto the red line everytime.--Luma.dash (talk • ) 18:50, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Resolve What Happened I'm not gonna stop til I get an apology for what happened. That's all I want, then you'll never hear from me again. --ArcVRains (talk • ) 15:49, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Or are you just incapable of apologizing because you think your paranoia over the Lancers is justified? --ArcVRains (talk • ) 21:24, November 8, 2017 (UTC) It's not your opinions that I care about; it's with how you handled what happened on the Lancers page. After two edits, you threatened to block my account without even trying to ask me to stop, all because you were paranoid DragonEmperor and I were gonna start an edit war. Then you said it was a warning to anyone who would try to mess up the article, only to follow up with how you did it because you assumed I wouldn't have stopped if you had asked me to. That's what I want an apology for. It had been three weeks since I first joined the wiki by then and you barely even knew me, yet you assumed I would have just complained and kept going if you had tried asking me to stop. I would have stopped; heck, I was gonna stop if he had reverted my edit again and take it to the talk page. Your so quick to point out my faults and say I'm rude, yet you conveniently leave out the part you played in all this. --ArcVRains (talk • ) 21:43, November 25, 2017 (UTC) All that I want is an apology for how you overreacted. --ArcVRains (talk • ) 17:54, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Is it too much to ask for a simple apology? --ArcVRains (talk • ) 17:19, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Couple Things I don't like leaving behind redirects when moving pages unless your changing from the Japanese name to the official English one. Otherwise I would it potentially problematic when you've got multiple redirects going to the same page that isn't something like a character page for a series that has multiple characters that have too little info to justify having their own individual pages. It might also be a good idea the to separate Traps and Spells from Monsters in the Anime Navbox like how the normal Navbox does as to not confuse people trying to see only the monsters of an archtype in the anime. Chimera-gui (talk • ) 03:03, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply to feedback Apologies for creating that page without adding new content to it. If I ever make another page for whatever reason, I will be sure to remember that. Thanks for the feedback and have a nice day. KyrusDarkblade244 (talk • ) 13:41, November 8, 2017 (UTC) A preemptive list? Hi! Long time no see. I've just got news of the impending Korean release for the EP17 by the end of this month; so I proceeded to add the basic info to the product page; everything fine. But noticed the KR list was already created a month ago Set Card Lists:Extra Pack 2017 (OCG-KR) as a basic port of the JP one. So, not yet knowing if the KR version will be an exact mirror of the JP one (which I am sure it will not, because the juicy part of the EPs are the "exchange" cards from both OCG regions). What do you think it should be done? Should the list content be deleted? Or should it be left around and updated once the product is out? I think deletion is in order so to not cause false expectations or confusion. --Erdvilla (talk • ) 20:38, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :Hey there! What's up? :Ah, thanks for pointing this out! Yeah, no source given and it was a direct copy-paste from the Japanese one. I've now deleted the page, since it contained false info (should have been deleted immediately (shouldn't even have been created in the first place)). :Once you get the info, feel free to add it! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 20:42, November 10, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads up! I'll keep reading the Help forums, and let me know if you notice things I can improve onSuperChecker (talk • ) 16:50, November 13, 2017 (UTC) LC Kaiba Portuguese list Why did you delete the Portuguese list of Legendary Collection Kaiba that I've made. If it's incomplete, you should delete the English list too. I make all my portuguese lists on the exactly same format that the English. I make all my edits thinking on the Brazilian and Portuguese community. Make sure when another cards be revealed and when collections be announced I'll add the names in Portuguese who are available and I will make lists for the benefit of the people who use the wiki and just speak Portuguese. Sorry for your page, i am on my cell phone, later I'll edit and organize. THANKS!!! --LuahNerd5 (talk • ) 07:22, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :There is no use in having two incomplete lists and update them simultaneously. The English one is there, because cards are revealed. And it's useful for people to check what will be in the set. As for the Portuguese list, sure, could serve the same purpose, but it's not very productive. Furthermore, the English cards are the ones revealed; not the Portuguese ones (at least as a general rule, but not always, I know). Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:40, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Sorry man! I´ll only create the list when the English be complete. I´ll only add the official names. Thanks!! --LuahNerd5 (talk • ) 13:31, December 2, 2017 (UTC) DBSW & SD32 Hi! I just uploaded my cards from those sets; and the numbers haven't been updated (red numbers) and also the images get the red templates when opened; don't know if this is also linked to the red card numbers or it is a simple tweak somewhere so that they display the proper text of "This is from the Unlimited Print of..." etc. Footnote: Also during this next week I plan on uploading my EP17-KR images, so if you could make those numbers blue and make sure the image templates are there while you fix these two it would be great so I won't bother you for that as well after I am done. --Erdvilla (talk • ) 23:47, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :Hey there! Dully noted! I'll get to it when I have more time. Thanks! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:15, December 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Did the red numbers manually; only the images template is missing now. And the SPWA Number redirects (which I left on your designated "to do list").--Erdvilla (talk • ) 18:19, December 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Alrighty! I've added the templates in the meantime. Thanks for the images, as usual! Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 18:23, December 11, 2017 (UTC) EP17 Fact Hi. I was visiting the official Korean YGO site and saw a notice for something I am wondering if should or not be added to the EP17 page here. The first runs of product have an error on the box text: -All Ultra rare cards are also available as Secret rare. -In box actual text: ※ 울트라 레어 카드는 시크릿 레어 카드의 사양으로도 존재합니다. And KONAMI has already ordered the correction of that; as in this pack that is not a feature, there are 2 Secrets and 4 Ultras and no overlapping rarities. So I was wondering if that fact should be added to the page because it will be a sure way of identifying 1st run prints from future ones (as there is no longer a 1st Edition for Korea). --Erdvilla (talk • ) 14:18, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :Hey talk:Erdvilla. :So, the only issue was what the box said, right? The cards printed were always correct. Just state this on the first block of text on the set page or add a trivia section and insert it there, I'd say. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 15:00, December 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, only the box (and packs inside those boxes) was printed with that info. The set was normal (it would've been cool to otherwise have rarity-missprinted cards from a first run). Ok, I'll add the info then.--Erdvilla (talk • ) 16:07, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Cyber-Stein OTK Hey, Becasita? I saw the webpage for the Cyber-Stein OTK, as well as its disclaimer("This deck is considered a Classic Deck"). I am aware that Cyber-Stein got hit by the first ever emergency banlist in 2006. I have found a new way to perform the OTK. To start it off, you need Cyber-Stein(Duh), Moon Mirror Shield equipped to it, and Clashing Souls. See, I want to put that method on the page, but the disclaimer states that the page's intent is to tell the story of the Cyber-Stein OTK Deck. Am I able to put that method on the page?Surfinbird42 (talk • ) 23:35, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Hello there! :Heh, two things why I'd say you shouldn't bother with it: #Like you said, "This deck is considered a Classic Deck"; #We're kinda deprecating those pages. So they don't have much importance; :If you want, you could, though, leave some notes on that OTK of yours at Card Tips:Cyber-Stein (I see you've already edited that very page). I think this is the best you could do; just explain it briefly, if possible. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:30, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Colored tokens A doubt; how do I specify the color of these tokens from LC03 ? 6 is Pink and 7 Orange. How do I write that on the Set list format so it shows? I want to know before I convert the other languages so I can do it properly. I converted the FR list to test, you can modify it to show me how to add the color bit to the name please. --Erdvilla (talk • ) 00:38, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :Found how to do it on another list. --Erdvilla (talk • ) 16:56, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey! ::Yep, you managed to solve it, good! In any case, you can check for more info at ; there are examples there too. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:30, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Specter >>> Spectre are you going to edit the links about specter to Spectre his official his page is fully named to his official name Spectre but the other pages episodes still have him as Specter (Lionel Head (talk • ) 15:10, December 25, 2017 (UTC)) :With my bot? Not soon enough, unfortunately. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 17:30, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Card Query params with < or > hi can you do the same with atk or def params for Card Query too? i wanted to replace it at places like "Sishunter" PS: i don't know where to report that, but on mobile layout there is a bug in that Table (or in the generic ask table too?), i need to check what is wrong with that. --hanmac (talk • ) 17:06, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Hello there. :What exactly do you want me to add? What's the behaviour you want to achieve? :As for the mobile issue, we have 0 control over it (FANDOM doesn't allow it). Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 16:43, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :: i wanted to use it for Sishunder, currently <1500 does hide the atk in the table. you did something with level&rank, so it does show still atk when using card query. :: for the mobile table, if the table has empty cells like for Secondary Type, then on mobile, the atk and def values are shown in the wrong column. --hanmac (talk • ) 14:24, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Ah, alright. I'll look at that later. I'm kinda in standby due to Forum:Proposal to Fork to Yugipedia. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:30, January 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::i want to ask you again if you can look at this to make the same change sone with level and rank be done with atk and def too so i can replace more ask tables with card query --hanmac (talk • ) 18:24, February 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::Sorry, my time is not much nowadays. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 12:13, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Ban Bopdog111 He's just not following the rule regarding image filenames and file types. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 21:00, March 18, 2018 (UTC) zexal concept art sorry for the very later reply but i dont know how to label them so i just post them and get others to do it if they want the concept images that i buy from japan and upload them because im trying to my the 3d models of the monsters and since its hard to get the images without buying them i thought that it would make it easy for others that want to do the same thing so i post them so they are easy to obtain them sorry Jake.masterton (talk • ) 23:59, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Yugipedia Hi there! :) How are you doing? Hey, could you maybe help me figure out something? I tried opening a new user in Yugipedia, using this username (SSCooler), but it said my username is already in use When I tried to make it sent me a password with this username (just to check out what'll happen) it said that this username doesn't exist. Did you guys copy the user database or something like that? Anyway, if you know what I should do, could you please tell me? I think I'll join you guys, but I might stay here as well, haha SSCooler (talk • ) 19:28, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :You should be able to log in with that username. It'll just take a while. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 22:11, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Hi SSCooler. All fine. And you? :Not sure what's happening and my time is very limited nowadays. Could you join us on Discord and post there about your issue, please? Else, you nee dot give me some time to look at it. But if you chose the option to import your account, you just need to wait. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 00:32, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm good too, thanks! :D ::Alright, I tried to log again and it worked this time around. Thank you guys! :) ::I'll join the discord now, forgot to do it last time haha, sorry ^^" ::SSCooler (talk • ) 12:57, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Forbidden in TCG Advanced, Limited in TCG Traditional As of now, there are still no changes in the card status shown in card infoboxes, and TCG might update its Forbidden/Limited list again. Cards that are Forbidden in TCG Advanced therefore are given a third card status, namely being Limited in TCG Traditional. This makes it more difficult to read the current card status, especially regarding that TCG Traditional is rarely played in even Regional-level official tournaments. Since I dislike the new Discuss feature on Wikia, you can get the scenarios in this forum link. I have previously posted this complaint ten months ago: I only got your reply stating that the template is being restructured bit by bit. Since it is recently past April (earliest time where TCG might get another Forbidden/Limited List update), when will the Limited (TCG Traditional) status be removed? a mulligan. (talk • ) 07:54, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I also agree those should be removed. I haven't been having much time nowadays myself, sorry. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 13:04, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Are there other admins in charge of these statuses and CardTable2 templates? a mulligan. (talk • ) 19:25, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :I guess not, at this point, to be honest. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:26, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Movers Rights Can it be possible to grant me movers/renaming rights please? Since admins on here are a rare sight nowadays, thought I'd ask you. I understand a majority have moved to Yugipeida and for some understandable reasons but it would still be good to keep this site update as well and there are some pages which need renaming. I have read and understood how it all works and have edited enough times to be trustworthy. Some pages need deleting but I presume that's for admins and such. Thanks. Djstu25 (talk • ) 13:30, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :You can apply here. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:26, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Template talk:Contradict I need some higher up to talk there, I am over with talking to that guy alone, when he either vandalism a used template or just ignore what I talk about and only his opinion seems to be the only count --hanmac (talk • ) 16:46, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :That seems to be done now. Sorry, I haven't been very active here. It's better to contact another admin in the future. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:26, August 22, 2018 (UTC) How to Create an Forum Post Hi How you may know I’m new here I’m MarmitaMorangona also called has Marmite I need some help because I want to duel somebody in Duel Links But idk how because is an different format for me can you help me please? Let’s Chat sometime :D MarmitaMorangona (talk • ) 13:07, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Replies :Hello. Sorry, I don't play it. Also, you need to fix your sig. It's missing three closing tags (one p and two div. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:26, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Block Please block Otigreo as they're ignoring talk page posts and posting nonsense on various pages of the wiki. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 20:37, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :Seems to have stopped for now. Becasita Pendulum (talk • ) 14:36, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :Well they're intermittent but they don't follow the rules at all. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 16:09, August 29, 2018 (UTC) ::They've been adding to a page already tagged for deletion. There's also new spam from another user. --MasterMarik (talk • ) 01:43, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Greg Cassella I'm leaving this here as well as a fuller message on the user Greg_Cassella. For one, I've seen multiple limited blocks for the same thing. As pointed out in https://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Greg_Cassella, I also believe him to be more than guilty of graffiti posting. My suggestion is a permanent Ban/block, as clearly he has no intention of following the rules. See User Talk page for him for further details ChaosDragn (talk • ) 00:43, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Stuff Someting Interesting: Yuri Kurosaki XD (talk • ) 23:22, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Soo, I notice that Katsumi Ono directed Senki Zesshou Symphogear (g) onwards and.... >Could you ad a Triva that it share and attack like Yukine Chris from the first Season https://symphogear.blogspot.com/2015/11/symphogear-and-yugioh.html > Could you also include this on Englightment Paladic because Ono direct frame shots https://symphogear.blogspot.com/2015/11/symphogear-and-yugioh.html Could you ad Tachibana Hibiki on Aoi Yuki's profile here, because Aura/Mieru both share the same voice some what like her most notable anime work outside Ygo too Akira Zaizen's Voice Actor is Kamen Rider SAGA from Kiva as his toku work